


Colors in the dark

by Hoho_TheFool



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: SPOILERS AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC BASED ON THE FIRST CREDIT SCENE FROM SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME!!SPOILER!........Peters Identity got revealed. Now hes on the run. While being chased by police men he receives help from Harley Keener.Hes now responsible for Peter and takes care of him. He tries everything to get Peters life back to normale again - even risking his own life.Peter really likes him but maybe more than just as a friend.





	1. Far from home

**Author's Note:**

> Yey I'm back with another Peter x Harley fanfic ♡

Peter was paralyzed as he looked at the news. He watched as the reporter spoke about that he killed Mysterio... and he also watched as the man revealed who he was- his name and how he looked. Peter was paralyzedd. All the things he worked for so long were now tossed away. All the things Tony worked for... now gone. Just because Mysterio, a "hero" who randomly showed up, defeated the elementals and saved many people, said so. Just because he altered video material.  
Peter was in rage... but also sad. He didnt know where he should go now. He couldnt go back to his home. His aunt. Not to Ned, not to MJ. He didnt want them to get in danger. But he also couldnt go back to the new avengers tower. Not Pepper, not Happy. No one.  
He couldnt bring them into danger.  
Peter felt how tears started running down his face underneath the mask. Why does stuff like this always needed to happen to him. He just wanted to live a normal life. But now his whole identity was busted.  
The background noises got filled with police sirenes very fast- Peter looked around, down to the crowed while he was still sitting on the street lamp. He heard disappointed booing, people screaming that he was a murderer, a war criminal. But he knew he wasnt one. He was just a high school kid who wants to live like anyone else. Thats why he kept his real identity a secret all these years.  
He was shaking, crying- couldnt think straight. What to do know? Without thinking he just swung away. Hearing how police sirenes began to follow him. He tried his best to shake them off but nothing worked. Peter catched his breath on a skyscraper, looked down. Saw how police men rushed out of their cars, storming into the building to get on top of that building.  
Peter was now on the run and didnt know what to do now. He got more nervous with every little second- he knew that every second the police men would storm the rooftop, pointing guns at him. Saying that he did a crime- that he killed someone.  
His ptsd kicked in. His hands were still shaking while in the background he heard his name got screamed.  
"Stay still and hands up!" one officer pointed a gun at him, other followed his order. "Youre under arrest for killing Mysterio."  
Peter turned around, his mask still one. Tears were also still streaming down his face.  
"I-I... I did nothing... really. This video is a... fake." he breathed heavily, his hands clenched into fists so that they would stop shaking. So that the police men wouldnt notice how nervous he was.  
"Any proof for that?"  
"No but (...)" he got cut of by a man.  
"Then stop lying"  
"I..." he sniffed.  
"I did nothing but saved the world. You should be thankful for it." he screamed, emotionally broken, then turned around and started running. The police followed him. As he reached the edge of the skyscraper he stopped, turning around to take a last look at them.  
"Why... do you believe someone who appeared out of nowhere but not me...? I... I did it first." Peter took of his mask, revealing his tears filled, red eyes and wet cheeks. "I did nothing but saving all of you and this is the thanks I get...?"  
His voice cracked and then he jumped while he saw the police running towards the edge.  
Peter swung towards the next building, thought he was safe as he heard a bang and terrible pain rushing though his body. He got shot in the upper part of his arm, leg and hand. Thats when he lost his balance and crashed inside an empty building, breaking through the floors, crushed against pillars, tables and chairs, doors and another window. He was in full pain. lying on the floor with shattered glass all around him. Some wood and glass was sticking inside his skin and some parts of his black/red suit got ripped away.  
His body was full of pain, he couldnt move properly and he was bleeding.  
"Its a mess... everything is a mess now. Where should I go? Am I homeles now?" he spoke to himself. That where the only things that mattered now. Was he going to die? Arrested? The police was still searching for him- probably already on their way.

Lost in his thoughts he didnt notice that there was a unfamiliar voice inside his head. Inside his head? Was this inside his head? Was he going crazy now? Did he got hit so hard that he now had a concussion?  
"Parker? Hey. Do you hear me? Answer me please?"  
That wasnt any of Tonys A.I voices.  
Peter tried to sit up straight, touching his bleeding hand.  
"H...hello?" he said in pain. "Yes. Whos there?" the teenager whispered, obviously in pain.  
"This is Harley. I heard that youre in danger. I see that police men are on the way and that youre in much pain. I'm sorry that I hacked into your suit but its urgent. I tried before but you didnt listen. Seemed to have fun swinging around? Saw a video online. Anyway. Listen Parker. Are you listening?" the unknow voice said concerned.  
Peter breathed heavily, nooded. Obviously Harley wasnt able to see that so he whispered a yes. Still intrigued how Harley was able to hack into his suit. Still bleeding heavy.  
"Good. In 1 mile you will come across an allyway.Its next to a now closed shop called "V&A" Nobody will search for you there. A Tesla is waiting there for you. I know that youre in pain but you have to be strong... just some minutes more. Can you do it for me...?"  
Peter was absolutely confused. Why, out of all people he knew, would a stranger help him to shake police men off?  
"How do I know that I can trust you?"  
The boy sighed. "Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn’t always roll that way."  
That... was Tonys speech. The speech his hologram said at the funeral. The speech he heard afterwards.  
"Tony..." Peter almost cried.  
"Yes Tony. He told me my job is to look after you and to help you if your in danger. And now you are. I saw you at the funeral."  
"Wh... why did he never mentioned you?"  
"You know him. Always a mess... knew to many people." Harley said sad. "Do it for him. If I'm the bad guy you would be able to kill me easily."  
Then there was silence.  
"Fine." Peter said, looking around, touching his wounds. "As fast as I can."  
"Dont die."  
It took him some minutes to get up back on his feet again. The room was spinning around and he felt like he was about to lose his balance again.  
Peter started to run. Ignoring the terrible pain. He run and run, it felt like this 1 mile was 100 miles. He felt the blood running down his leg, arms and hand.  
Finally he saw the shops sing. V&A. There should be a car waiting for him. He looked around. In search for the car. He found it really quick- a silver Tesla.  
He ran and stumbled over his own feets as he heard a door open up and arms grabbed him before he could fell to the ground.  
"Peter?"  
Peter looked up, his vision now blurred because of the tears... the pain.But he could make out blond slicked back messy hair, blue eyes and a black suit.  
"Wow .... I expected you to look like shit but not like this." he straight walked him to his car.  
"Lets bring you home and take care of your wounds."  
The teenager nooded and was placed inside the care on the passanger seat.  
Harley sat down next to hime on the drivers seat.  
"But... I cant go home... now. They will look for me there."  
"I know thats why I'll take you with me. Trust me."  
Harley wait until the last police car drove past the allyway, then started his car and drove away.  
"Wont take long but please take a break. Sleep if you wont to and dont worry to mess up the seat with your blood."


	2. Ocean eyes

Peter looked out of the window- they drove past buildings, away from the crowded city and towards the forest.  
"Forest?" He said, feeling dizzy.  
"Yes. I live there. It works better for me. I can be free there and totally myself. I like it much better than Tennessee."  
Peter nooded again and sighed, looked down his leg which was still bleeding.  
"How do you feel Peter?"  
"Shitty." He said quick. Holding back his tears.  
"I feel you. Seeing spider-man on the run after all you did makes me angry too. But we're going to fix it."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. Because we're Stark kids."  
Peter looked over to the boy. He seemed taller than him- and wise. Almost optimistic.  
"You told me you met me at his funeral- how did you met him?"  
Harley smiled and pulled the car into the forest, driving on a small road.  
"Met him when I was 11. He broke into my garage. I helped him to fix his suit, he helped me with my bullies. But I never could make him a proper tuna sandwich."  
Harley sighed at his last sentence and stopped the car next to a house.  
"Where here. Wait I'll help you out." He got out of the car, walked around it and opened up the door. Reached out his hand.  
Peter grabbed it and got out.  
"Thanks." He whispered, staggering around.  
"Careful Spider." Harley held him tight and lead him towards the wood house right in front of them.  
"Wow... this looks amazing...!"  
"Ah... Tony gifted me this house. I absolutely hated living in my hometown." He said, locking up the door.  
"Shitty mom, no friends. Bullies Wanted to start new here. Not even my mom knows where I am now."  
The taller boy closed to door behind them and guided Peter towards a chair.  
"Sit down. I'll get some supplies and new clothes for you. Will be back in some minutes."  
Peter watched as Harley walked away. He was now alone in a house of someone he didnt knew at all- maybe met at the funeral.  
He saw many familiar stuff- tech, Tony used to own. Stuff he used on a daily basis. Harleys whole living room was covered in tech his former father figure used. Peters heart was pounding fast and his eyes started tearing up again.  
Some minutes later Harley was back. With clothes and a first aid kit.  
" First we have to get the splinters out of your skin."  
He drenched a cloth into desinfect and cleaned up his wounds.  
Peter hissed and pinched his eyes togther.  
"Sorry. I forgot to mention that this is gonna hurt."  
He then pulled out pieces of glass, and pieces of wood. The wounds were now bleeding more.  
"I'm sorry to tell you but we have to cut away your suit. I mean its ruined anyway. If you want you can build a new one here. I got access to every single one of your suits and their gadgets. Its sounds absolutely awful and stalker like but Tony always wanted us to meet once. So we could work together. He took the risk- he never thought about that we may hate each other." Harley shrugged and pulled out a knife and placed it against the black material on his leg.  
"Just stay still or else I'm gonna cut off your leg."  
He started to cut away the material around his legs first, up his hips, his chest.  
"Any problem with me seeing you almost naked? I dont want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
Peter shook his head.  
"It wouldnt be the first time someone sees me like this."  
"So... its your kink?"  
Peters cheeks flushed a healthy pink.  
"What? No!"  
"Just a joke... I wasnt being serious." Harley said, smiling while helping Peter get out of his suit.  
"I'm really sorry to what happened to you."  
He grabbed another cloth and started cleaning the wounds.  
"Some of them are really deep.. are you ok with me stitching them up? I'll try my best not to hurt you."  
"You... can do what ever is needed."  
Harley took a seat in front of him on the floor, so that Peter could look down to him. He watched how perfect he stitched up the wounds. It hurt but Harley was doing it very fast.  
"Wow thats interesting. Its like you practiced it. Did you?"  
Harley looked up, tilting his head just a bit.  
"Ah not exactly. My mom used to hurt herself a lot, I always took care of her wounds and stitched them."  
"You said you hate your hometown? And whats with your mom?"  
Harley raised an eyebrow.  
"For someone who knows me less than two hours you seem to be very interested in me?"  
"I'm sorry if this bothers you. But... after all what went on I just need to talk to someone whos into the superhero business."  
The older boy looked around, then crossed eyes with Peter.  
"Well my mom is in a psychiatry, my little sister is now the same age as me- moved together with her boyfriend, away from Tennessee to New York. I didnt got to see her after I got snapped back. I still havent seen her. But she wrote me several letters, took care of this house the last few years together with our grandma and her boyfriend. I mean she was 12 at the time I disappeared. I really want to see her but shes on vacation and I'm to afraid to scare her with me calling her out of nowhere." He stitched up the last wound. "But I wonder what happened to E.J and the other bullies. Never saw them again" He whispered to himself, closing the first aid kit.  
"I think I'm finished."  
Peter didnt noticed but everytime Harley did a stitch and touched his skin his spider senses tingled.  
"Whats on your mind now? Sleep? I only have one bedroom - I hope you dont mind."  
He was actually feeling very tired but didnt want to sleep in the only bedroom as a guest.  
"I cant. I mean... I shouldnt sleep in your bed. As a guest. I'll take the sofa."  
"I dear you Peter. Youre injured. I cant let you sleep on the sofa." Harley said while standing up and handing Peter his new clothes.  
"I'm sleeping on the sofa anyway. And if somethings wrong just come down here."  
Peter nooded and stands up, grabbed his clothes and put them on.  
"The bedroom is upstairs, the last door on the right side. Good night." He looked after Peter as the boy slowly walked up the stairs, also wishing Harley good night.

Harley waited until he heard the door shut- then took a seat on the floor.  
If he just would have met Peter earlier under different, better circumstances.  
He looked down on the last letter his sister wrote, then to a disk with Tonys last message to him.  
At the funeral, Pepper told him he should listen to this message together with Peter. But after the ceremony he didnt see the Spider Boy for eight month.  
Harley looked up, grabbed the disk and was about to go up the stairs to his room so they could listen to it togther. But... that wasnt a great idea at Peters current state of mind.  
He just stood there, the disk still in his hand. Was getting a bit emotional as he felt tears in his eyes.  
Tony had to die just so Harley was able to meet the boy he used to talk about a lot. That sounded so wrong but it was the reality he had to live with now.  
He brushed away the tears and went back to the sofa after he grabbed his laptop.  
Now with Peter sleeping he had time to look up the news about him. He also wanted to watch this fake video again. Harley wanted to find out how it was made and who made it. 

The older boy was working until the late night while Peter was sleeping in his bedroom with the large window front which led to the balcony.  
Peter was stunned by the view. There was a small lake and so many trees, flower fields. Everything was so peaceful out here. And now he was sleeping there. Inside Harleys bed.  
He was very tired but his savior circled around his head. Couldnt remember if he saw him at Tonys funeral. Maybe... he should ask him about it tomorrow.  
He rolled around in bed, faced the closed with curtains covered windows until his tiredness won and he fell into a deep sleep until the late night.

The next time he woke up was after he got an anxiety attack. He raised up fast from the bed, sweating- wet cheeks and heavy breathing. Peter had a bad dream.  
He ran his hands through his messy hair and stood up, touching wood with his bare feets. Where was he again?  
He turned on the lights- looked around.  
Still inside Harleys bedroom.  
Was the boy still up?  
Peter stepped out of the room, slowly and quiet down the stairs- from this place he could see Harley working on something.  
The older boy was lost in thoughts, he didnt even hear or see Peter on the stairs.  
He sat down on the stairs- silently watching him for some minutds while Harley did what ever he did.  
Peter coughed.  
"What are you doing there Harley?"  
The questioned boy almost jumped, winced and turned his head towards him.  
"Goddamn Peter. Dont do this to me this late at night...!"  
"I'm sorry. But I was curious."  
"How long are you sitting there?"  
"5 or more minutes? I dont really now but I didnt want to disturb you. You looked busy and I got curious more with every second."  
"Well what I'm trying here is to fix the mess Mysterio created after revealing your identity. Its gonna take a while but I'll fix it because thats my job."  
"Is it?"  
"I already told you. Please go back to sleep. Youre injured."  
"And youre tired. I see it- my senses feel it."  
"Later. Not now."  
"Dont overwork yourself Harley."  
Peter turned away from him and walked up the stairs- but didnt went back to sleep, instead he waited until some hours later. Then he went back to Harley.  
"I knew it."  
The older boy was now sleeping on the floor, his head rested on the table- and he still was grabbing a small disk.  
Peter looked up and down on him, unknowingly checking him up.  
Harleys black shirt was halfway unbuttoned and one side was tucked inside his black trousers, the sleeves carded up.  
His messy hair was now more messy.  
"Ah damn that must be cold and uncomfortable."  
Peter spoke to himself and grabbed a blanked which laid folded up together on the sofa. He threw it over Harley and covered him up to his head in this blanket. He also shoved a pillow under his head.  
"Good night now. See you later."  
He jawned, rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. He sees the future

Peter woke up to the sound of birds and sunshine.  
The first thing he recognized was that his wounds didnt hurt that much anymore. Harley really did a great job in stitching them.  
Peter still laid in Harleys bed- felt a bit awkward.  
Speaking of Harley- he heard him outside talking to someone or something.  
He stood up and walked barefeet to the large window front which lead to the balcony. He opened up one door and stepped outside- still he could only hear Harley but not see him. Who was he talking to? Sounded like he was speaking to a kid or similar.  
"Harley?" He spoke. Searching for him.  
"Oh youre awake Peter." It sounded like he was sitting below the balcony.  
"I need to introduce you to someone. You dont need to be afraid- shes really nice and maybe she'll like you."  
Peter thought about it for some seconds.  
Seemed like Harley was having fun. Maybe he could join them.  
So he stepped back inside the bedroom again just to leave it again and walk down the floor and stairs.  
The boy looked around and he saw the open terrace door.  
"Come outside- they wont bite. Maybe just love bites."  
Harley laughed softly, short.  
Peter stepped outside, saw the older boy sitting on some pillows. He was wearing black trousers and and oversized white sweated which sleeves where pulled up.  
Between his legs- a bunch of ducklings.  
Harley looked up to Peter- smiling, which got his Spider senses tingled.  
"They come here very often- they keep me company. Sit down if you want- I made you something to eat. I already did because I woke up very early."  
He patted told his right side on another pillow.  
Peter sat down after hesitating for some seconds.  
One tiny baby duck waddled towards him and jumped on his knee.  
"How do you feel?" Harley asked looked towards Peter.  
"Good - actually. I still feel a bit weak on my legs but I think it'll get better with time."  
The older boy nooded.  
"Sure. But let me look after your wounds later." He handed him a round plate.  
"Hungry? Maybe share it with the duckling on you knee?"  
Peter looked down and saw it resting on his knee, looking up to him.  
Harley pointed at a small bag.  
"You can feed them this. Its special food for them. Their mom died and thats when I started to feed them."  
"Thanks. I'm really... overwhelmed on how nice you are to me. I'm technically a war-criminal."  
"Dont thank me. It should be obvious to help you. We are like half-brother."  
Peter nooded and watched at the duckling woddled up his leg towards his hip. There it jumped on his head.  
"Oh wow Peter- it suits you perfectly. Keep it as your child."  
The younger boy blushed and felt how it picked against his head.  
"See your already getting your color back- you looked so pale yesterday..."  
Harley reached out his hand as he stopped- seeing the duckling poop on Peters shoulder.  
He smiled very wide and held up a laugh.  
Peter felt it dripping down his temple.  
Harley stared at him for some seconds then started laughing very loud.  
"Oh god Peter look at you...!" He got nearer, looking at the poop dripping down.  
Peter seemed to be embarrassed and looked at his shoulder. He blushed even more- it almost felt like his face was glowing.  
"I'm so sorry for laughing Peter but... it looked at me with a serious face like "dont touch my mom" and then pooped. Oh god I'm sorry...!"  
"Its okey... really."  
Harley stood up and got inside the kitchen, there he grabbed a towel and got back to Peter.  
"Let me clean this up." He got near to Peters face and wiped away the poop.  
Peter was now very close to him and his spider senses started to tingle again. His heart skipped a beat. He had to admit that Harley was kinda cute. He cared so much about him. And he saw him at Tonys funeral. He thought Harley looked very uncomfortable between all those superheroes. But in his opinion he was one too.  
Peter tried to avoid Harleys gaze and looked down.  
"I'll get you some new clothes. Should I go shopping for you?"  
The brown haired shook his head.  
"No..."  
"Really? In no need of some fresh new underwear?" Harley bit his lips, just to avoid another laugh.  
"God this is so awkward. Harley[...]"  
"I'll so it anyway. Pink for you?"  
"Harley...!" Peter shut his eyes but dared a quick look at Harleys upper body part. His sweater hung loose around his neck, he could see his collarbone clearly and a bit of his bare chest. Peters senses went crazy.  
"Ok fine I'll stop." He set down next to him and put down the towel.  
"Eat up- you can take a bath as long as you want and I'll go shopping. But watch out for your wounds."  
Harley stood up.  
"Stay here and dont leave the house. I really would miss you if you would leave."  
Peter whispered a quiet thanks but Haröry was already gone.  
He just set there for 30 more minutes- eating up, playing with the ducklings and watching the lake and the birds. What a peaceful place to live.  
After that he took a bath- for the next 1hour. The city wasnt that far away so he wondered what Harley took so long. He sighed. Not that je wanted him back as fast as possible... he was just worried that he got caught. 

Harley parked his car next to a big shopping mall. He grabbed his backpack and entered the mall, wearing a hoodie so he wouldnt get recognized. But his masquerade was effectless.  
Some eyes were already on him, he heard some people whisper his name. He didnt like that- publicity wasnt his kink.  
He wasnt a celebrity or any part of the avengers so they should stop stalking or annoy him.  
Harley rushed towards and in a store, did his errands and left as quick as possible. But someone stepped right in front of him.  
"You know for someone as smart as you you arent best at hiding your identity. You know people who know spider-man. Wheres he?"  
Harley faced the man- he didnt know him.  
"Why should I know? I dont know any of the avengers personally so why should I know him? Or where he is?"  
"You both knew Stark." The umknown man followed him out of the mall.  
"Dont mention his name."  
"Why not?"  
Harleys heart was pounding. Everytime someone, who didnt knew Tony like he did, mentioned him he felt like he was about to faint.  
"Youre not worthy."  
"Oh look- how arrogant."  
Harley didnt said anything in return instead opened up the door of his car and threw his bad inside.  
"Talk to me...!"  
"Stop bothering me."  
"If you tell me where Peter Parker is."  
"I wont because I dont know." He was about to step inside the car as the man slammed the door.  
"And you really dont get who I am right?"  
"I guess not? I'm not interested in knowing who you are."  
"Oh Harley." The man sighed, tiled his head. "But we had so much fun together back in school. I see you got snapped but I'm not. The last time I saw you you were our favorite victim to pick on. Harley-Daddy issues-Keener. And you looked so cute.  
Harley looked the man in the eyes - now he the man wasnt that unfamiliar anymore. It was one of his former bullies.  
"What ever leave me alone."  
"Bruh... boring. But you grew up pretty."  
Harley looked disgusted.  
"Disgusting. How old are you now?"  
"26."  
"Right. And I'm underage. Bye."  
"Awww come one. I'm sure it would be fun."  
"I'm not interested. Thanks."  
He got inside his car.  
"Get away or I'll roll you over."  
Harley said without looking in his direction- starting the engine of the car.  
Then he drove away. He already was away for like 1 hour. 

15 minutes later he arrived back at the house. Which was filled with complete silence. The older boy went up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"I'm back with clothes for you. Placing the bag infront of the door."  
"Thank you Harley- really." Came from the inside.

Another 15 minutes passed by. The older boy was sitting in his bedroom, already as Peter walked in. Not wearing a shirt.  
"God Harley I wasnt expecting you...!" He blushed fast.  
"Oh wow Peter already feeling like home?"  
"I...[...]"  
"Sit down let me look after your wounds." Harley interrupted him. He looked like he was in discomfort.  
"Sorry that it took so long. I got stopped by someone." He patted next to him and Peter sat down.  
"By whom...?"  
"Old school mate. Nothing serious."  
"Sure? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"Do I? Sorry. Didnt want to make you concerned."  
Harley carefully took Peters hand and inspected the wound.  
"It looks good. Like the others too. But will desinfect them anyway." He grabbed a bottle of strong alcohol.  
"Where did you got this?"  
"Bought it. I mean I'm technically an adult now. We both are. Looks like it counts." Je shrugged and cleaned Peters stitched wounds.  
Peters senses began to tingle again but he also sensed some other feeling voming off from Harley. Something like... anger or frustration.  
"What happened Harley?"  
Harley sighed.  
"I dont think that its necessary."  
"But... you safe everyone. Someone needs to safe you too."  
The older boy stood up and walked towards the balcony.  
Peter followed him as he threw on a new shirt.  
"I met a former bully. He was extremly greasy and disgusting towards me. Saying shit like that I was cute back then but grew up pretty. He wanted to know where you are but if course I didnt tell. I would never. I hate him and them."  
"Oh... that sounds terrible."  
"It was awkward- not terrible. Hes absolutely not my type."  
"Who then?"  
Harley turned around. Looked at Peter.  
"I like boys dressed in red and black/blue spandex. Sometimes wearing an iron spider atmor. I think spiders are my kink."  
Peters heart started pounding fast- it went crazy, especially after seeing Harley now smirking.  
"You should see yourself Peter....~! Its a joke please stop looking like I killed your last will to life."  
"Well..." Peter started, rubbing his eyes. "That was awkward now."  
"Yeah... kinda." Harley looked down to the lake.  
"Ah... I have to show you something. Maybe you can help me out?"  
He grabbed Peters wrist.  
"Come down.  
They walked down the stairs and stopped in front of a door.  
"Thats my lab but its a mess- dont collapse please."  
He locked up the door and they got inside.  
The whole interior of this room was black and blue. Filled with many monitors, desks, tables, shelfs, pcs and wires.  
On one table laid a whole armor.  
"We can work here together... only if you want to."  
Peter nooded.  
"It... maybe seems out of context but how did you got dusted? When.. how did it feel for you...?"  
Harley raised an eyebrow.  
"A pretty weird question Parker. Well... I was checking up your suits. I already had this weird feeling that something was gonna happen. I- as weird as it sounds - was watching your steps on a monitor so I would help whenever you would be in danger. But then you suddenly disappeared, there was no signal anymore. And before I could do anything I was gone to. I felt nothing. It felt like I was prepared. Were you?"  
"My... spider senses told me something was up. I knew it before the others knew."  
Harley sat down- so did Peter.  
"Hows it living with an ability like this?"  
"Oh... stressful something. Often."  
The older boy looked down on the table.  
"You know sometimes I know beforehand that somethings up before it even happens- I dont know if it was always like this or if I got this after the whole infinity stone thing. Parapsychologists call it "precognition", prescience, future vision or future sight. Its a paranormal phenomena with psychic ability to see events in the future. Weird if you ask me like I didnt sign up for this I just want to live a normal life."  
"It sounds cool!" Peter shouted excited.  
"But its not like its portrayed in most movies."  
"I know but we can work on it that you will get used to it."  
"But first you have to take a break and we need to clean up your name."  
Harley then grabbed some unfinished elements of an armor which resembled Tonys in some way.  
"You see this? This is mine I made 5 years ago. But I dont like it anymore. Want to change the design but dont know into what. Peter please help me." He tugged on the smaller boys sweater.  
"It resembles Tonys to much- and I dont want this anymore. Maybe an other color or shape. I dont know?"  
He looked over to Peter who just sat there in silence, starring at him.  
"I want to include a nice cape, retractable blasters on the back or some cool wings. Oh hell theres to much I wish for to include."  
He blinked and touched spider-mans shoulder.  
"Heh are you listening? Whats wrong?"  
Peter sniffed while some tears were running down his face.  
"Youre... almost acting like him.... he put so much from him into... you." his hands were shaking, his nose running and his cheeks red. Tears streamed down his face.  
"Oh god... Peter." He came closer and pulled him in his arms for a hug.  
"I'm... sorry. So so sorry." He kissed his forehead without hesitation.  
"He did his best to raise me up probably without knowing that he passed on so much on me."  
Harley patted his head, leaned him against his shoulder and let him cry.


	4. Promises to keep

"Great" Harley thought. Now he brought Peter to tears. That wasnt his intention.  
He felt the younger one crying in his arms while tears stained his white sweater, carefully stroke his hair. Almost about to cry too.  
"Hey... Peter. I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong. I didnt meant it like that."  
Harley voice sounded weak- hearing Peter crying was heavy.  
"Dont... be sorry. You didnt do anything wrong."  
Peter lift his head up. Red eyes, red wet cheeks looking at him.  
"I did."  
The younger one shook his head.  
"He... you... inherited so many of his qualities, personality traits."  
"Is this... a bad thing?"  
Peter shook his head again.  
"N-no its not." His voice was cracking and he grabbed at Harleys sweater, pulling it down- revealing more of his chest.  
"If you keep crying I will cry too...! And I dont want this. Seeing you this way hurts me. You were like this at the funeral and I wasnt able to comfort you."  
Harley grabbed Peters wrist and pulled him closer.  
Now crying too.  
"We both miss him very much. He was a father figure to us. Maybe... more than that. We cant bring him back... and he will always be dearly missed but what... we can do is to be strong, to... honor him and show the world who he was. Show him what impact he had on us and... let him be proud of us. It will never be the same without him. But without his sacrifice we wouldnt stand here. He probably missed us as much as we miss him now all these five years..."  
His hands were shaking and Peter could felt that through Harleys grab.  
The older boy wiped away more tears which were rolling down the younger boys face.  
"Do... you want to go outside...? Sit by the lake and watch your new children?" He asked him softly, still grabbing the wrists of the spider boy.  
He nooded and Harley smiled.  
"Good. Maybe at least they will bring your smile back if I cant." He stood up but Peter still had his hands on his sweater.  
"You... make me smile too..."  
His heart skipped. The last time someone said that to him was many years ago.  
"Thanks... for the complement..."

They went outside together. The sun was shining as the sat by the lake.  
Harley looked at Peter who was looking down the lake, watching the ducklings swim circles.  
He took a deep breath. He could trust Peter. At least he seemed like someone he could trust on. What he now wanted to tell him wasnt easy. He wanted to tell it his mom but didnt had the courage. 

"Peter.... can I... can I tell you something?"  
The asked one turned his head around.  
"Sure ..... you can..."  
Harley looked at him for some minutes. Soft, blubbery looking Peter was cute- but he preferred the smiling one. He saw pictures pf him smiling- Tony showed them him. What a ray of sunshine the spiderboy was.

"He was fully supportive. My mom failed in it but Tony was all in it.  
Eveytime I had issues dealing with my personal life he helped me out. Everytime I felt wrong or out of place he supported me. Once I told him that ..." he stopped, looked to Peter. Tears were trying on his cheeks but he wasnt crying anymore.  
"Peter... can I... can I trust you with what I'm going to say...?"  
The boy looked at Harley.  
"You can. Who should I tell it to? I'm on the run..."  
Harley looked at Peter but stared back at the see because what he was about to say was a bit awkward.  
"I told him that the bullies on my school were pushing me towards the edge of my will to live. I felt like shit. Someone found out that I'm absolutely not into girls. They kept laughing, bullying me- I was ready to die. And I wanted to but luckily he was there to support me."  
Peter just starred and blinked at him.  
"What Peter...?"  
"I... i just.... thats the first time someone trust me this much.... I-I mean... you literally told me seconds ago that... your sexual orientation isnt liking girls."  
"Well... yeah. Uhm... heavy stuff to deal with I know. Hate me?"  
"What? NO! Just wasnt expecting this. I still see you as normal as everyone else."  
Harley went silent for some minutes and so went Peter.  
"Well lets just... change the topic thats awkward."  
"Do you have a crush on someone?"  
"Wow that went from 1 to 100 really fast. No Peter I dont."  
"Oh. Not interested?"  
"Stop asking these questions please its awkward...!" He said jokingly angry.  
"I'm interested in my tech stuff, living this life- my animal neighbors. I dont go out very often, I dislike being in the public eye, I'm social phobic. I dont want to get famous, bein in the media. Thats why I kept my identity a secret until some month ago."  
"What did happen?"  
"One of your friends busted my identity on instagram. He was sorry after all and I was able to make it undone. Still many saw it."  
"Oh... which one of them?"  
"Ant-man. Scott."  
"Of course its him." Peter sighed but smiled a bit.  
Harley was relieved. The topic changed into something he could easily deal with and Peter was smiling.  
"And what about you? How was your class trip around europe - besides the attacks and the hijacking?"  
"Great. And I mean it. I was able to have at least a bit fun with my friends- and I met new ones. MJ found out about my identity- it was super awkward. I hope my ok and dont hate me."  
"No. If they are your friends- your real friends- they wont hate you. Never. Are they your best friends?"  
Peter nooded.  
"I only have them."  
"But now you have me too. And you know what? We should call them and your aunt. They are probably very worried about you. Where you are and how you feel."  
Harley pulled out a blue covered cellphone.  
"Let me talk first. Whats your aunts phone number?"  
He listened as Peter told it him.  
Her phone ringed and it took a while until she finally accepted the call.  
"Hello? Whos there?" She sounded worried.  
"Hello. Heres Harley. A friend of Tony and a friend of Peter."  
She went silent for some minutes.  
"He... never mentioned a friend called Harley."  
"I know. Because we befriended just yesterday."  
"What?"  
"You probably recognized that hes on the run because someone busted his identity and called him a murderer. You know that this is not true."  
"Yes sure I know...! He would never kill innocent people. I love him- hes to kind and good hearted for it. Even killing Mysterio was hard for him to accept."  
Harley threw a look at Peter.  
"Really?"  
"Yes... hes all innocent. But... why did you call?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that hes safe. He currently is living with me and I take care of him and his reputation."  
"He... what? Is he next to you?"  
"He is. Wait a minute."

Harley took the cellphone away from his ear, placed it horizontal and swiped over the display, barely touching it. Now there was a screen right in front of them- the phone served as a projector. 

"There he is."  
"Oh god Peter..! There you are! I was worried about you and missed you. Infact- we all three did."

Ned and MJ showed up.  
"Are they your friend?" Harley asked Peter who nooded and smiled again.  
"Hello guys. Dont worry I'm fine- actually I'm great. I love living here."  
The older boy looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You calm this "living here" already?"  
"Well... yeah. I guess?"  
"Anyway. Peter had an accident- nothing serious. Thanks to me, that I was able to hack into his suit, hes safe now and got his wounds stitched up."

The chubby friend of Peter just looked at Harley.  
"I know you."  
"Oh wow here we go." Harley sighed amdich closed his eyes.  
"Harley Keener- the one with the aesthetic instagram account who calls himself "Ironlad". You build stuff like... Mister Stark did?"  
He felt Peter staring at him.  
"Yeah."  
"Wait a minute." Peter interfered.  
"You know his instagram? Why didnt you tell me earlier?"  
"Well because I thought you already knew him. I thought he was THERE too." Ned answered, confused.  
"I..."  
"Peter was busy with other thing at that time. I mean I was more like a useless decoration at the funeral. No wonder he didnt saw me."  
"Hold on there- I saw you but how should I know that youre THE Harley."  
"Right. I never introduced my self to you."

May was just watching and the girl next to her observing.  
But now it was her turn.  
"You both seem pretty close. Almost no space left between you." She squinted.  
"Why is that so?"

They both looked at each other, realising that there were pretty close to each other.

"Just went that way." Peter answered, shyly.  
"Really? My senses tell me that you slept in his bed- and my senses never fail me."  
May got between them.  
"Stop this- my boy is already suffering enough."  
"Is Harley your Boyfriend?"  
Peter stared at MJ.  
"Nooo he isnt?" He sounded pretty confused.  
"You sound like you arent sure about that." She looked back and forth between them.  
"Listen. Peter is just a friend. But hes very cute I would totally accept him as my boyfriend."  
All eyes went at Harley.  
"What? Was I to blunt? I'm sorry." He laughed a bit and Peter blushed.  
"Lets talk about something else. What do you say about the altered video of Mysterio?"  
They all three rolled their eyes.  
"Its obviously fake. Peter would never do it like its shown in the video."  
"Look Peter. I told you they wouldnt believe it."  
Harley smiled, touched Peters shoulder who sighed in relief.  
"Theres no denial that somethings going on between you two. Damn." MJ insisted, clenching her fist in conviction.  
"Please stop this." The younger boy was already red again.  
"I'm just joking. Friends. Lovers. I dont care. But I ship it."

After this awkward chat ended, Harley told them exactly what happened. The 5 had a nice talk together and it lasted longer than expected. 

"Wow Parker. You have really good friends- They would never betray you."  
"Guess you were right."  
"I'm always right. At least... a bit."  
Peter leaned against the older boys shoulder.


	5. Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short /_\ But I had to cut it so that there would be a massiv cliffhanger uwu

Harley looked at Peter for some seconds as he was leaning against his shoulder.   
He never had a boy this close to him. Felt a bit awkward for him after what he just told Peter.   
Harley was amazed by the younger one. He still kept smiling even though his father figure died. Harley ran his fingers through Peters fluffy hair and smiled a bit.

Peter starred at the lake. He too was amazed by Harley. How he kept strong- even after he lost so many things. Then he felt Harleys hand on his head.

"You see this?"  
Harley pointed at the horizont.   
"The suns going down slowly. Its going to be an amazing sunset. And you know what will also happen this evening?"  
Peter shook his head.   
"No, what?"  
"An annular solar eclipse. Ever saw one through a telescope?"  
Again he shook his head.  
"Do you have one?"  
"Of course I have a telescope. I love to watch the stars every night."  
"Wow. Youre really something special."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well... I-I never met a boy like you. Youre kind, loving and caring. Besides being well known for your tech stuff."  
"These things will never change me. And they never should. Without Tony I wouldnt have them. We both need to keep in mind that without his help we would be still losers in some kind of way. And that we would have never met."  
Peter smiled as he heard him saying that.   
"I love listen to you talking..." he whispered.  
But still Harley could hear him very clearly.  
"What did you just said spiderboy?"   
The younger one blushed and his heart started to beat fast.  
"I... i said... i like listen to you talking..."   
"Oh wow Peter. Others would think youre trying to flirt with me."  
"I'm... not."  
"I know." Harley stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I just got reminded of something I wanna show you. Pepper gave it to me - its for both of us."  
The older on disappeared inside the house, it took him some minutes to get back. In one hand he held a disk, in the other one a blanket.  
"Its gonna be cold this evening. And I dont want you to catch a cold."  
He sat next to him like earlier and placed the disk on the groud.  
"I dont exactly know what it is- or what its about. She just told me its something Tony made for us. Are you fine with listening to it... or...?"  
"No... I... I'm ok."  
"Good..." Harley pressed the start button.

A tiny hologram of Tony appeared on the groud. 

Harley looked at Peter who was staring at the hologram. He slowly slid his hand towards Peter and then grabbed it softly.

"If you see this I'm probably dead. But dont be sad. I'll always be the hero. And the personal father figure for both of you. My time ended - but now its your time to shine. Peter, I know that youre attract chaos and bad luck... but I also know that people can rely on you. Youre really the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. I know that you will do great with your new responsibilities but I also know that sometimes you will do great mistakes. And the most important thing: keep an eye on Harley. He attracts chaos like you but in a much more worse way than you. Hes like me. He needs someone he can trust. I know when youre hearing this you'll be probably sitting right next to him and that I might say things he dont want to let you hear. But be a good friend to him. You lost enough. And he too.  
Harley... be strong. You grew into such a fine young man. I still remember the day we first met and how furious you were to work with me. Seeing you this sad hurt so much thats why I bought you a new life. You know I'll always support you now matter what. Even after my death. Dont let the bullies take you down and speak out what needs to be said. Youre like me-  
stubborn the most. And lonely- but with Peter you will never be lonely. Hes going to be a good friend to you and grow into your heart very fast. I'm really interested in how both of you get along and how you met but I know I'll never see this in person.   
Please be good friends to each other. And I dont really care if more would happen between you two. I will always support my iron family. No matter what.   
Thats all what I wanted to say. If you use any of my tech stuff you probably already saw the little hints I gave you there.  
Love my two sons. Bye."

The hologram disappeared.

Harley had to catch his breath.   
"Wow... was pretty heard to hear. And I was the one who was so positive about this and didnt want to cry. And now I am and you arent? Embarrassing."  
He laughed and wiped away the tears.

Peter looked at Harley an smiled.  
"Guess Tony always saw us like his sons. I'm now thinking about how he would react seeing us like this."  
"Oh- I think hes seeing us. Hes watching from above."

Harley looked at the distance, watched the sun going down slowly while the trees and the sea were covered on red and yellow shine.  
"I'm always amazed by this few. Something like this doesnt look the same in a city. Herr it has a much more magical feeling."

They leaned against the wooden the house was made of and watched the sun slowly going down. 

Some hour passed, the sun was now gone. Sometimes, Harley glanced over to Peter who smiled.

"I'll get us something to eat. Stay right where you are and enjoy the starry nightsky few."  
As the older boy stood up and left, Peter looked after him.   
Harley was a nice guy- it made him sad seeing him lonely like this. Making all these effort to let him feel like home.   
So he stood up anyways and followed him.  
"You know I'm not the best in following orders. Let me help you with the food please. I know I'm the guest here but seeing you like this makes me feel bad."

Harley stopped and turned aroud.   
"Theres really no chance I can stop you from that?"  
"No. Absolutely not." The younger one smiled, steping inside the kitchen.  
"Fine Parker. Help me if you want but dont complain later."  
"I would never."

So Peter helped Harley with the food.  
"When youre here already lets eat inside."  
They placed two plates on the table and sat down, across from each other.

"And if theres something else you want, just say it."

They ate together while they were sharing some stories and laughed a bit.   
"I really enjoy your company here- sadly you cant stay forever. You need to get home as soon as possible because they all miss you very much..."   
Harley sounded a bit sad. That made Peter sad too.   
His heart was racing but also aching, thinking about leaving him. He didnt want to. He liked being around him and living here. 

"H-harley....?" Peter reached across the table and slowly grabbed the older boys hands.  
Harley looked a bit confused.   
"Is something wrong?"  
"N-no... I..." he felt that his face was getting hotter and redder.   
"Theres something I...I want to tell you. I know its stupid because we know each other just for more than 24 hours b-but..."   
His hands were shaking too and Harley could feel that.  
"Peter...?"  
"I-... I..."


	6. Watching for Comets

Harley looked at him and smiled.  
He recognised that he struggels.  
"Peter... you dont need to force yourself to say something you cant now."  
He softly grabbed his hands.  
Peter looked at him and blinked some times.  
"R...right." Harley smile let his heart drive fast. These feelings were unfamiliar to him.

The oder boy grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. 

"Let me look for your wounds and after thst we can go out to look after the starts anf the moon." Harley took his hand and guided him towards the sofa, he sat down behind Peter.  
"Do they still hurt?"  
"A bit.... not so much anymore. I guess they heal."  
Harley carefully pulled Peters shirt up and checked up the wounds.  
"You're right- they look good. Guess I'm a good doctor."  
He smiled behind Peter while the younger boy blushed a bit.

Peter enjoyed everything about Harley- his presence, his looks, his accent. Harley was the type of boy he always wanted to end up with. But still, he was to shy to tell him what he felt. Maybe he didnt like him back?

"Gonna use some ointment. Its a bit cold."  
Harley rubbed it on his bare skin. It felt cold but it was a pleasant feeling. It distracted Peter from his own hot face and burning heart.  
Harleys fingers felt warm against his skin, they brushed over it and touched his ribs, his waist and his hips. He felt a tingle inside his stomach. 

"Finished." He pulled Peters shirt down and stood up.  
"Want to watch the moon now and maybe catch some constellations? Oh I always wanted to see Orion but I dont know if its visible today."  
Harley looked back at Peter, smiling again.  
"Y-yeah. Wait."  
Peter stood up too. He still could feel Harleys fingers on his skin. 

They walked outside, the sky was now dark enough to see the stars in it.  
Peter already catched some simple constellations.

"One of my newest hobby is to study astrology and astronomie- as weird as it sounds. Space always fascinated me."  
Harley said while sitting down on a bench near the lake.  
But Peter just smiled.  
"Its not weird. I like this too." He said seconds later.  
"Well then lets enjoy the view." He leaned back as something in his pocket vibrates.  
"Hmm... I keep mr updated on news about you- should we watch?"  
Peter nooded and Harley grabbed his phone.  
"Its a video. 20 minutes long. Well now that we know we have to watch it maybe its something important."  
The older boy clicked on the video and some news sites opened up.

"Testimony from some of Peters friends and family." Peter read out loud.

Harley turned up the volume and turned his phone horizontal.  
"Lets watch what your friends have to say."

First it was Mays turn. She just told the man who was interviewing her that he was her nephew- but she raised him up like he was her son. She told him that he was innocent- always trying to safe all of them and that he never would do something like this. After her Ned spoke some words. Similars like Mays- that he was innocent, his best friend. MJ told him that Peter maybe might a bit stupid, that he was a nerd, kinda awkward, clumsy and chaotic but that he wasnt even able to kill a small insect.  
Harley laughed at these words.  
"Youre really the most innocent boy I've ever met." He smiled.  
Even his other classmates spoke out for him. His ex-classmates and his new classmates.  
"Youre pretty famous in your school right? I mean look at how they are trying too defend you~"  
Peter smiled too until he saw the last person to talk  
The last person to talk was the least expected.  
Harley noticed the look on the younger boys face  
"Whos this one P?"  
"The one I expected to not appear in such a video. Hes a bully, he hates me but is obsessed with Spider-man."  
Harley chuckled.  
"Well I'm excited what he has to say. They gonna have to take him as the most less biased source out there."  
"Guess youre right."

Flash just ranted about how the media can be so fucking stupid. Spider-man basically safed them all the time, fought for them. Why the hell would someone like him kill an innocent man? That the whole video is fake. That at first it took him a while to really accept that Peter- the one he used to bully - was in fact Spider-man. And right because of the fact that it was Peter they talked about it was absolutely impossible that he killed someone. Peter disliked violence.  
It was a whole 10 minute rant.  
After the video ended Peter just blankly starred at the phone.  
"Well .... that was unexpected."  
"At least all of your friends stand behind you."

They watched as the moon slowly rose up. At around 10 pm to moon was completely covered in red.

"It looks amazing, doesnt it?"  
Peter nooded.  
"Never saw it that good- your place has the perfect few for it. I want to stay here forever."  
"Yeah... that would be great. But you cant stay here forever as great as it sounds. They need you."  
He put an arm around the younger boys shoulder as they were watching the lunar eclipse. Harley took some pictures, one even had Peter in it.

"I think the moon suits you very much Spidey."  
"What?"  
"Look at this."  
He showed him the picture in which Peter was smiling.  
He blushed instantly.  
"You took a picture of me?"  
"And I think I should send it to your aunt you know? You look pretty cute in it- I mean look at your face and the wind in your hair."  
"You... dont do this..."  
"Why not?"  
"It would look like we're a couple."  
He was still blushing.  
"And you dont like her seeing us as a couple ?"  
"We arent."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes Harley...~!"  
The older biy smiled, laughed a bit.  
"Give me this please.!"  
Peter grabbed after Harleys phone but Harley was faster.  
He gripped Peters hand and tangled it together with his own.  
"Aww dont be so shy Peter~"  
He said in a soft, moking voice.  
"I sense when somethings up. I know youre hiding something from me but I dont force you to say it if you feel uncomfortable."  
He moved closer to Peter and brushed some hair out of his face.  
Peters heart was now racing again and his face hot red.  
He saw that Harley smiles again.  
"You should feel safe around me. Dont hide."  
He patted his hot cheeks and stood up.  
"Gonna feed the ducklings now- its later but better than never, right? Come, they really love you."  
Peter was still shaking, he was sure that Harley could see it.  
"Dont be shy- not seeing their mum would make them sad."  
He waved at him  
Peter got closer and sat down on the grass, some duckling waddles towards Harley and him.  
"See? They missed their mum. Youre a good mum- I knew it."  
They fed the babys.  
Harley was observing Peter, then pushed him into the water while laughing.  
Peter was obviously not prepared for it and screamed. He got scared by Harley.  
"I'm sorry but I had too. It tingles at my fingertips."  
Peter was now full wet, swimming in the lake. His hair pushed back and water rolled down his face.  
"Harley!"  
Peter shouted, swimming towards Harley.  
"I dare you...!" He grabbed the older boys arm and dragged him towards the water too.  
"Revenge...!" He pulled at Harleys arm and dragged him in it. With an unexpected force Harley wasnt ready for.  
"See I can do the same Mr. Keener."  
"I see- youre a strong little spider. I wont let you do this again you know? Time for some punishment Mr. Parker"  
"We're not there yet." Peter said while walking backwards, deeper into the lake.  
"Watch out where youre stepping."  
Harley grabbed one leg of Peter and like this he pulled him down into the water.  
As the younger got to the surface again he was now even more wet.  
It suited him Harley had to admit.  
Even Peters playfully angry face was so cute.  
"Aww now youre an angry little spider."  
Peter pouted and grabbed the sleeve of Harleys white shirt.  
Through the dim light of some lamps placed around the lake Peter could see Harleys skin which shined through his wet clothes. It made him feel weird and his senses were going crazy.  
He tugged at Harleys shirt but looked away from him.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I dont feel so good..."  
"Wow dont disintegrate right in front of me P."  
"No thats not what I meant... I..." his heart was beating and his hands shaking.  
"Let me help you with this weird feeling."  
Harley got closer to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside a kiss. Slowly and innocent. He let his hands ran down his neck and then touched Peters hips.  
"You now Peter- for someone whos an avenger youre pretty bad at lying and keeping secrets yourself. Feel better now?"  
Peter was still pretty confused but nooded.


	7. Stay 'til the daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap with an innocent scene at the two last paragraphs
> 
> Btw hope y'all saw some of the deleted endgame scenes. Tony owns a alpaca named Gerald ;-;  
> I fucking love alpacas but they cant be held alone, they need friends so I gave him one  
> Enjoy

Harley was in love with Peter.  
Everytime he looked after the new avenger, he grew more on him. He watched him for the past 8 month without Peter knowing- and everytime he saw him he began to smile. He wasnt someone who smiles ofter, but Peter showed him how it felt to smile. 

The past 8 month were pretty rough. Tony died, he missed his sister. He even missed his mother. But his anxiety kicked in everytime he thought about calling his sister. Maybe she would hate him for leaving her alone- but she was the one who looked after his home. He was afraid to visit his mom, after all these years. She got sent to a psychiatry. Harley never wanted to remember why, but he knew it anyway. She hated him for being who he was, she yelled at him, told him how disappointed she was. She hit him several times, drank alcohol on a daily unhealthy basis and developed several mental illnesses.

And yet, here he was. After all these years of struggle. Together with the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Togther with Peter Parker. The most kind, friendly boy he ever met. And he met many. Touching his hips, standing close to him in the lake. Felt him shake in his grip, saw his red cheeks and his wet hair. 

"Peter... do you want to say these three words now or do I have to say them?" He wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his mind. Instead he kissed Peter once more.

"I wont let anybody hurt you. And if they try, I'll make sure they will suffer." He whispered inside the younger boys ear.  
"Want to go inside? I dont want us to catch a cold." He grabbed Peters hand and steps out of the fresh cold water.  
"Harley.... y-you can sleep with me in your bed. I feel guilty for you that you had to sleep on the sofa." Peter whispered softly, still a bit shy about what just happened.  
"Of course- I you want. But lets get dry first." 

They walked to the bathroom and dried themself, after that they changed into their dry pyjamas. Non of them dared to look at each other while changing their clothes and they went to bed silently. 

"Tomorrow we have to figure out what to do with this fake video." Harley said while he grabbed the blanket.  
"But we're gonna make it. Good night" He kissed Peters forehead, then turned away and closed his eyes.

Peter on the other hand wasnt able to sleep. It took him several hours. His mind drifted away- to the video, to his friends, to Mysterio. To Tony. He looked back at Harley- the boy who saved him. The boy who did everything for him. The one whos like a younger version of Tony- the one he loved but to shy to say it.  
He put his arms around him and leaned his forehead on his shoulder.  
"Good night."

The next morning, Harley was still sleeping besides Peter. Peter was up early and watched him sleeping.  
"Hey Harley? How long do you want to sleep?" He tugged at his collar.  
But he didnt wake up.  
The younger boy sighed and stood up. At least he had the time to prepare breakfast for both of them. Maybe Harley would like it.  
He walked downstairs, to the kitchen and grabbed two plates- he placed them on the table. After that he went outside- fed the ducklings and picked up some nice flowers. Then je started preparing the food and decorated the table. 

He then heard steps behind him. Peter turned around and saw Harley standing at the last step of the stair.  
"Good morning Peter- already up?" His hair was messy and his shirt pulled down on one side of his shoulder.  
"Ah yes... Couldnt sleep properly last night, so I was up early too. Sit down."

Harley sat down, rubbed his eyes.  
"Why not? Did I do something wrong last evening?"  
"No... no. I just... I was thinking a lot. About many things."  
"Like...?"  
"Like what would be if I wasnt this naive?"  
Harley sighed and grabbed himself a cup of tea.  
"Then you wouldnt be Peter Parker. Then we maybe would have never met. Stop thinking about what would be - and start think about what will be. Everythings gonna be ok and theres no one out there who cant hurt you without any furter proof."  
Peter went silent for a minute and sat down too, across from Harley.  
"Yeah... maybe youre right."  
"No- not maybe. I'm always right." He smiled and they started eating.

After they finished all their basic stuff they went into Harley lab. 

"So lets see if we can find out the source whos shared it and where the person did it. It will take some time, we have to track it down. Surely the police didnt do it because they believe what the media says."

He turned on a screen.  
"You have an incoming call from Mrs. Pott- want to connect?"  
"Yes."

Another screen popped up and Peter could see Pepper and Morgan sitting on a sofa.

"Hello boys. Glad to finally hear from you after what happenend- Harley told me last time that he takes care of you. Is this right? Is he doing it fine?"

Both blushed awkwardly.  
"Yes... I think so. Better than I can take care of my self." Peter said, while smiling.  
"Peter and I were about to track down the source of this one video."  
"Ah yes. This is a mess but I know you will get this one. If you need any help just call me. You know, I'm there for you."  
Harley nooded and Peter just bit his lips to avoid crying.  
"We cleared things up with the police- 50% is on your side, the others still need proof." Pepper said while looking at Morgan who was tugging at her dress.  
"And Morgan also wanted to say hello to her big brothers. She wants to meet you as soon as possible again- together."  
Harley waved at her.  
"Hello Morgan- soon we can meet again, but small brother Peter still needs help. You need some patience- just few days more."  
Morgan smiled and got nearer to the screen.  
"I love you both so much- cant wait so see you again ♡... and we can feed Gerald and his new and first alpaca girlfriend together."  
"Wait... Gerald has a girlfriend now?"  
Peter shouted excited.  
"Yes- he obviously was to lonely and mom got another alpaca, we have two now look."  
She showed them both a photo a two cute alpacas sitting on the grass, eating.  
"Her name is Perley- Pe for Peter and rley for Harley." She laughed and hold her stuffed animal closer.  
"You like it?"  
Harley and Peter nooded.

After their talk they started working.  
What they didnt know was that it was easier to track back than they thought. 

Just one day later they were able to find the real culprit.

Harley leaned back inside his chair and smiled. His hands ran through his hair while he sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Guess we made it. Didnt we?"  
He grabbed Peters hands in excitement.  
"If I would have known that it was this damn easy I would've start earlier."  
Peter replied the grab at his hands with a stronger one.  
"But... I would've missed all the fun with you Harley."  
"Thats for sure."  
Harley said while looking up. Peter sa in front of him on a table.  
"Thank you Harley for everything you did for me- really."  
"We dont speak like we will never see each other again. In fact, I wont let you go now. You have to stay some days more just to make sure that the coast is clear. I'll go to the police station later and hand them the informations in"  
Harley stood up and pulled Peter closer to him.  
"But first let us celebrate."  
He got between Peters legs and placed his hands next to him.  
"Are you ok with it Parker?"  
The younger boy nooded and Harley go closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips while grabbing his collar.  
"I'm trying my best not to go to fast- If you feel uncomfortable just say it please."  
Another nood from Peter.  
"So shy~" The older boy said, tapping Peters nose.  
"But I like it"  
Peters tingles were already going wild again and he felt how Harley longes for him- how he hold back just for him... Just so he could enjoy it.  
Harley placed another kiss on Peters neck after he opened up his shirt just a bit.  
Peter closed his eyes and grabbed at Harleys shirt.  
His kisses felt amazing and the younger one couldnt hold back one single soft moan. It was the first time someone touched him like this.  
"Enjoying it much Spider-man?:  
"Y...yeah... I think so."  
"Wow then let me continue so."  
He opened up Peters shirt completely but very slowly.  
Everytime he opened one button up, he placed another kiss on Peters skin.  
Peter hated himself for notice how his body reacted. His cheeks flushed red and he bit on one finger.  
Harley seemed to notice to.  
"Uhm... guess... we're both new in this whole love game... how awkward."  
The older boy softly moaned.  
"I dont want to go any further... dont want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"I... I know Harley... but its fine... I mean we both feel awkward and uncomfortable at the moment with this thing going on down there... b-but wouldnt it be more uncomfy if we would leave it that way?"  
Harley just looked at Peter for some seconds.  
"I think so...?"  
"Then let us get rid of of it please..."  
Peters hands were shaking like crazy but he still managed to unbutton Harleys trousers.  
"Wait-" the older one interfered.  
"Youre sure...?"  
"Yeah- it hurts... you know...?" He laughed awkwardly.

Their members touched each other and quiet, shy and soft moans filled the room.


End file.
